krishnamurtifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:Aryel Sanat 9 Les limites du langage
LES LIMITES DU LANGAGE Le même paradoxe apparent semble affecter tous les autres aspects de la vie humaine. Les contradictions et paradoxes apparents pourraient découler de l’acceptation de logiques à deux termes comme seuls critères, et d’une grammaire de type « sujet-attribut » comme unique moyen de concevoir, de considérer et d’évoquer le monde. La grammaire de type « sujet-attribut » a été analysée et discutée de manière assez poussée par les philosophes, en particulier par G. W. Leibniz (1646-1716), et tout spécialement au vingtième siècle. Dans cette étude, ce ne sont pas les problèmes de syntaxe qui les ont intéressés. Ils se sont au contraire passionnés pour la nature de la relation qu’il pourrait y avoir entre notre manière d’organiser le langage et la pensée d’une part, et celle dont le monde est agencé d’autre part. Par exemple, pour Aristote (384-322 avant J.C.), le fait que nos pensées soient exprimées par des mots ( exprimées par des mots logoï à connotations logiques implique que le monde est lui aussi « logiquement » agencé. Ce qui revient à dire que pour Aristote, en vertu d’une argumentation logique menant des prémisses à une conclusion, tout dans l’univers évolue vers une « cause finale » — à laquelle toute chose est supposée « contribuer »t supposée « contribuer ».Pour Leibniz, voir Bertrand Russel, La Philosophie de Leibnitz, Éditions Gordon and Breach, en particulier les chapitres 1 à 4; pour Aristote, voir Organon (la collection de ses traités logiques) et Metaphysics in the Basic Works of Aristotle, édition et introduction de Richard McKeon, New York : Random House, 1941, Livre I, Chap. 2, § 252-53, p. 1129. Au vingtième siècle, tous ces discours métaphysiques sur la structure logique de notre grammaire et sur les mots se sont révélés ridiculement faux ou, dans le meilleur des cas, grossièrement exagérés. Ludwig Wittgenstein (1889-1951), chef de file de cette tendance, prétendait que « c’est l’usage d’un mot qui lui confère sa signification ».Ludwig Wittgenstein, Remarques sur la Philosophie, Éditions TER et Éditions Gallimard. Autrement dit, le dictionnaire ne peut pas nous être d’un grand secours — au mieux — pour connaître la signification d’un mot, car il nous faut, en fait, « vérifier » l’usage courant de ce mot. Aucun terme n’a jamais eu de signification univoque et universelle. C’est précisément ce que K entendait par « le mot n’est pas la chose » — expression qu’il employait assez souvent.Voir notamment Causeries Paris et Saanen, de Krishnamurti, 1968, Saanen Gatherings Committee. En d’autres termes, les mots n’ont pas les grandioses connotations métaphysiques qui leur sont généralement attribuées par ceux qui n’ont pas vérifié (Wittgenstein aurait dit « observé ») leurs champs sémantiques. Voici ce que dit K dans une causerie adressée à des écoliers : Le mot, le symbole, est devenu une chose extraordinairement destructrice pour la plupart d’entre nous, et nous ne nous en rendons pas compte. Savez-vous ce que je veux dire par symbole ? Le symbole est l’ombre de la vérité.... Le mot, le symbole, l’image, l’idée n’est pas la vérité; mais nous adorons l’image, nous révérons le symbole, nous accordons une grande signification au mot, et tout cela est très destructeur; car dans ce cas, le mot, le symbole et l’image importent plus que tout. C’est ainsi que les temples, les églises, et les diverses religions organisées, avec leurs symboles, leurs croyances et leurs dogmes, deviennent des facteurs empêchant le mental d’aller de l’avant pour découvrir la vérité. Aussi ne vous laissez pas piéger par les mots, par les symboles, qui engendrent automatiquement des habitudes. L’habitude est des plus destructrices, car lorsqu’on veut penser d’une manière créative, elle nous en empêche.Krishnamurti, Face à la Vie, Éditions Adyar, Paris. Le manque de discernement dans l’emploi des mots fait obstacle à notre créativité et nous fait régresser. De même, l’habitude d’employer des phrases comportant un sujet et un attribut sans avoir conscience de leurs connotations entrave la compréhension. Chaque phrase — chaque pensée — présuppose l’existence d’un sujet et de son attribut. Autrement dit, toute phrase part toujours du principe que le « je » — ou qui que ce soit — est une entité factuelle et distincte, et que cette entité accomplit quelque action affectant quelqu’un ou quelque chose d’autre, qui est en est séparé, et qui, par conséquent, n’est pas « moi ». La logique interne d’un discours comportant un sujet et son attribut témoigne du fait que nous établissons un clivage entre le « moi » et le « non-moi ». Si nous pouvions penser et communiquer à l’aide d’un discours faisant intervenir un autre ensemble d’hypothèses, nous pourrions prendre cette dichotomie pour ce qu’elle est réellement : un moyen logique particulier de structurer le monde. La distinction entre le « moi » et le « non-moi » n’aurait alors peut-être plus l’impact qu’elle a actuellement sur la compréhension de ce qui est. Une partie du problème pourrait consister en ce que la grammaire impliquant un sujet et son attribut n’aura de sens et ne se justifiera que tant que la dichotomie du cerveau double et les nombreux circuits fermés qui lui sont inhérents continueront de prévaloir. Tant qu’une mutation ne nous aura pas fait comprendre qu’une grammaire de type « sujet-attribut » ne peut s’appliquer à notre réalité psychologique, nous continuerons d’assimiler la prédominance de la dualité droite-gauche du cerveau à ce qui est. Nous ne pourrons échapper aux calamités — individuelles ou mondiales — découlant de l’acceptation aveugle de cette orientation « sujet-attribut ». À titre d’exemple, je peux me demander si mon champ de perception (ce que je vois, touche, entend, sens, mes réactions kinesthésiques, etc.) fait ou non partie de « moi ». Si l’on répond par la négative, c’est soit parce qu’il n’y a plus de « je », soit parce que ce terme fait référence à quelque chose de plus « flou » qu’on ne la pensait, l’objet de ma perception ne devant normalement pas faire partie de ce que je suis. Il ne semble pas possible que le « je » puisse exister sans inclure également l’état psychologique que lui imprime sa perception. Cette dualité « perceveur/champ de perception » nous mène inéluctablement à des voies de garage, comme l’ont découvert les philosophes de nombreuses écoles. Ce problème a été évoqué par les philosophes, de Descartes à Hume, et il nous préoccupe encore énormément. En tant qu’hypothèse philosophique, la dualité « perceveur-perçu » se fonde principalement sur le modèle d’univers newtonien. Mais ce modèle est désormais considéré comme un cas particulier, s’intégrant dans la vision élargie de l’univers que nous propose la physique quantique. Ce nouveau modèle rejette catégoriquement la dualité et prétend que l’observateur est un élément constitutif de toute observation effectuée par lui. (C’est d’ailleurs ce point qui poussa le physicien David Bohm à consulter Krishnamurti. En effet, la déclaration de K selon laquelle, d’un point de vue psychologique, l’observateur est l’observé, l’intriguait en raison de son analogie avec les conceptions de la physique quantique). En disant que l’observateur n’est autre que l’observé, on a l’impression de faire cette déclaration surprenante : il n’existe aucune ligne de démarcation entre ce que l’on prend respectivement pour le « moi » et pour le « non-moi ». Ce qui implique la suspension, la « mise entre parenthèses » de certaines des présuppositions de la grammaire de type « sujet-attribut », et cadre avec l’approche phénoménologique. S’il n’y a plus de perceptions à aucun niveau, il n’y a probablement plus aucune raison de penser que la notion de « moi » se justifie de quelque façon. Par ailleurs, le fait d’admettre qu’il y ait des perceptions dans le contexte « observateur-observé » met en évidence l’absence d’une division semblable à celle que crée artificiellement l’emploi d’une grammaire de type « sujet-attribut ». Cette sensation de manque est elle aussi en rapports étroits avec la prédominance de la dichotomie droite-gauche du cerveau dont il a été question dans de précédents chapitres. Tant que les fondements d’une grammaire faisant intervenir un sujet et un attribut ne seront pas remis en question, les apparences du « moi » seront sans doute préservées, et le « moi » se comportera comme s’il était hypnotisé par la notion, purement arbitraire, que « moi » et « non-moi » forment des entités distinctes. Comme le montrent les images doubles employées dans les études psychologiques sur la perception et dans certains dessins de l’artiste M. C. Escher, ce que nous voyons pourrait dépendre de ce sur quoi nous concentrons notre attention.Pour Escher, voir Douglas R. Hofstadter, Gôdel, Escher, Bach : les Brins d’une Guirlande Éternelle, Éditions Dunod 2000. Il semble que la seule chose qu’on puisse faire pour comprendre que « l’observateur est l’observé » soit de passer à un mode de perception dans lequel on serait conscient que le champ de perception fait partie du « moi » — en fait, qu’il est le « moi ». Dans ce type de perception, on n’aurait plus de « je » observant ce qui se passe « à l’extérieur ». Il serait remplacé par un seul champ unitaire regroupant existence et perception. Dans ces conditions, le mode de perception quasi hypnotique auquel le « je » est habitué disparaîtrait. Il est possible d’approfondir ce mode de perception, en intégrant non seulement le champ de perception, mais également d’autres aspects de ce qui est — aspects ignorés en temps ordinaire — dans ce champ non délimité.Certains aspects de cette discussion sur la perception, conçue comme un éveil inéluctable, et autres sujets connexes, sont abordés d’un tout autre point de vue dans The Bodymind Experience in Japanese Buddhism : A Phenomenological Study of Kukai and Dogen, Albany : State University of New York Press, 1985.